Like Taking Candy from a 60 Year Old Baby
by SyicoChica
Summary: With DX gone, and the only other group that opposed him fired, will a new era of wrestling begin, one were those loyal to Mr.McMahon above talent? Not if five very different people have anything to say about it. TakerOC EdgeOC StephanieJericho


A/N: I am a horrible person. I can't finish one story, so I start another.  
Anyway, this lil' beauty came to me when I was reading a story by SapphireAdams, another author in this cesspool of talent. Thugalation belongs to her. Read her stories. Be amazed at the lovely Shawn Micheals-ness.  
Well, as much as one thing can really belong to another, ya known man? Anywho, read her stories. Be amazed at the lovely Shawn Micheals-ness.   
One more cheap plug... Anyone interested in any Eddie Guerrero/OC stories? I got a lovely one that I have written. it's by my cousin. Y'all know Eddie's smexy, so tell me to post it!  
R and R, please!

A short blonde haired woman ran through the hallways of the Allstate Arena in Chicago Illinois, panic etched on her pretty features, a small crowd of furious wrestler following her, various states of distress on there features as well. Who was she? Steph Feeney, arguably the best woman's champ in WWE history. Standing at 4' 11'', Steph wasn't a fierce looking thing. Until you got her in the ring. You forgot that she was short, you forgot she was petite, you forgot she was pretty. You watched how she whipped her opponent done good. Back to her companions. One was the Legend Killer, the amazing Randy Orton, who looked the least concerned and slightly annoyed. Well, you would be too, if a blonde woman burst through your room while you were fixing your hair just the way the ladies liked it, and forcefully yanked out and down to the ring after making a detour to pick up one of other members of Thugalution . The other was slightly more caring, and while he didn't have a damn clue why he was being drug away from the pretty diva in the hall, John Cena knew flirting with Ashley came after helping his big sister figure calm down from her panic attack.

Icy cold realization hit him as he realized the fourth and final member of the popular stable wasn't there. Steph wouldn't get this frantic over just anyone.

"Steph..." he asked carefully, because he knew damn well the woman was dangerous when upset. Hell, she was more than that- she was down right lethal. "Where's Bryan?"

She didn't answer him immediately, she was too upset. After a second, she managed in a low, low, angry hiss "Vince,"

Vince McMahon knew how to put on a good show. She'd give him that. Hell, she'd followed him fairly faithfully for the past years, occasionally defending against her friend, Bryan Adams, who disliked the man. Pfft, it was no secret he did. Maybe if he kept his oversized (but oh-so-loveable) mouth shut, he wouldn't be about to get his ass kicked, like many a GM before him.

Without saying a word, the group picked up it's pace and zoomed to the ring in record breaking speed., heaven help anyone who had the misfortune to get in their way.

When they finally got to the ring, Steph was beside herself with anger. Any kind word she might have said about Vince McMahon was a load of crap. He was a coward, and nothing more Although, it could be argued that she was a little biased. She pushed ahead of John and Randy, charging down the ramp to the ring, proceeding to punch, hit, scratch and fight her way to the Canadian rockstar-turned-wrestler, who was currently lying prone on his side, a nasty cut marring his face.

"Well, well, well, who'd have thought that Mr. McMahon's groupies could actually cause damage," Randy drawled, to John. "Impressive, especially since it's five on one. The Spirit Squad did better than I'd have guessed. Even if Bryan can't wrestle for shit,"

John shot Randy a disgusted/amused look. Yep, it was just like him to be talking trash even when his friends were in trouble. He declined response to that, swiftly sliding into the ring to help Steph fend off the male cheerleaders.

"Steph, get out," Bryan rasped. "I can handle myself," She raised an eyebrow at him, chuckling softly.

"Of course you can, never mind that you're clinging to me for support," she smirked sarcastically "Don't worry, we can get out of this," she said, her tone a bit softer. She heaved the much taller man up on her shoulder "Damn, when we get out of this, you're going on a diet, 'kay?" Such a comment usually would have gotten a laugh from him, but instead the look on his face just grew grimmer.

"_If_ we get out of it. Steph, he set us up," Bryan sighed pointing towards the ramp. Steph's blue eyes widened almost comically, and Bryan bit down the urge to laugh hysterically, although not because of the look on her face. "He's using us as an example for DX-esque groups,"

"My god. Sick what people will do for a raise," Steph joked, forcing calm over the sense of panic that had over taken her every sense. At the top of the ramp were nearly a whole roster of people. Some were people she'd never seen before, others were part of the WWE roster. Either way, she doubted that they came to make the save.

Like they were given a signal, the group of people stampeded to the ring. Chaos reign for a few seconds, and when the ring cleared, it sure as hell wasn't Thugalution on top. Mr. McMahon smirked a bit before bringing a microphone to his lips.

"Thugalution," he sneered, making the name sound childish and stupid. It was almost drowned out by the boos radiating from the crowd, who didn't like what they were doing to the stable. "I knew you'd come out. It's good that you're so loyal to your members... Or maybe it won't be...In the last few months, I have been disrespected, insulted, belittled by groups who think they can out do me. The GM, one Mr. Bryan Adams has made a crystal clear path for them to do so... Well, I came out here tonight to stop this. Adams, you're fired!" The outraged roar of the crowd and the other members of Thugalution drowned out his next comments. Once it was slightly quieter, he continued. "These...people," he gestured to the roster surronding the ring and spilling into it. "Are my protectors. A whole roster of wrestlers who are loyal to me. To crush those who don't. The fans obviously like you, so I'll give you a choice. Steph...Will you join me?"

Steph almost laughed. The nerve...

"Get bent," she snarled struggling ferociously against Chris Masters' grip around her.

"I knew you'd see it that way...Marisol, come on out," he called. Unfamiliar music hit, and a beautiful woman came out. No denying that fact. Shoulder length brown hair flared out in a very seventies style, red streaks visible. Deep brown eyes, that were lined seductively in a kohl glittered in amusement. She wasn't very tall, but strappy black heels rested on her feet making her a few inches taller. She was accompanied to the ring with none other than Dave Batista, a belt -_Steph's_ belt- dangling from his hands.

"SELL OUT!" Steph shrieked anger radiating from her. The crowd agreed. Dave faltered slightly, before wrapping his arm around Marisol's waist and continued up the ramp, a cocky little smirk on his lips.

"Meet Marisol Santoyo, the newest addition to the WWE roster, and Dave Batista's girlfriend," Vince paused as Batista held the ropes open for her to get in. "And..." he took the belt from Batista's hands "The new woman's Champ, seeing as I'm striping you from that honor," Steph flinched. "So let me ask again... Will you be joining me?"

Steph managed to shake her head "Then you're-"

"No, no, no," Randy interrupted. "We're not fired."

"We quit," the two men said in unison.

The show ended by seeing the roster of people beating the former WWE wrestlers.

A deep brown haired man rolled his green-y blue eyes, crossing his arms across his chest. What a show. What a dramatic show. It was a shame Vince was such an ass. Thugalution was a promising stable, and if the had stayed in WWE for any longer, the would have gone down in history.

_Shame it wouldn't happen, _Mark Calaway AKA the Undertaker thought idly, as he flicked off the TV, and began heading to the parking lot

"Why her?" Alicia Esparza stamped a booted foot glaring at screen. Fuckin' Vince McMahon! The young diva had made one hell of an impact in the last six months. And not one damn title shot for her efforts. It wasn't her fault she found acting like an amateur porn chick for Mr. McMahon's sick needs hysterical, was it? Marisol better not have done that to get the belt... She shook her shaggy bangs out of her huge dark almost black brown eyes, twirling a wavy strand of hair around her finger. Shame, she liked Steph Feeney. She was the only diva who didn't treat her like shit. And she fought well. It would have been fun to crush her for that shiny little belt. Her? Cocky? Never!

_Shame it wouldn't happen,_ she thought, standing and walking away.

"If that fucker thinks for one second he's going to touch my belt!" The blonde haired WWE champ ranted, pacing back and forth, after watching Batista go to the darkside.. _Although, the fans would like him more than me..._ he thought glumly. No, contrary to popular belief, he didn't like being booed. He'd have thought after spearing Lita, he'd have got some popularity. Of course, things rarely worked out like that. He did her a favor. He saw the way her face fell a little every time the crowd booed. He saw her shudder when he put his arm around her. And he sure as hell felt that slap when he suggest they make the hot torrid sex part of there relationship on screen become a reality. Lita just ran back into Matt Hardy's open arms, leaving him with a dumb belt, and no one's arms at the end of the night. He didn't like Thugalution. But they were... worthy opponents. He guessed. He would have like to have a match with Cena again, though.

_Shame it wouldn't happen, _he thought, shouldering his belt and walking down the hall.

"Oh, those poor people," A pair wide blue eyes slowly filled with tears. So Marie Saunders was a little emotional. She couldn't help it. It was awful what those people were doing to Thugalution. She admired them all. Steph, for standing up for herself, John for being so likable, and Randy for his confidence. Not that she'd admit it, but she wished she could be like them, instead of the meek little thing that got bullied by almost all the divas. She gnawed on her lower lip, brushing her brown wet hair away from her pale face. She'd have like to tell Steph how much she admired her.

_Shame it will never happen, _she thought sadly, wiping her eyes and walking out of her locker room.

"Daddy always was a bit thick," Stephanie McMahon sighed, crossing her arms across her chest and pouting. She liked Thugalution. It was crowd puller. A real money maker. Her daddy didn't see this.

A blossom of an idea started in the back of her mind, a little smirk winding it's way across her full lips. Oooh, daddy'd never know what hit him!


End file.
